Revengeful Past
by ResistanceBlade
Summary: Rosalina, existing with a painful past,filled with vengeance, but now living in a childish, foolish Mario world. As she remembers the time she was known as the Hell Girl,the other Mario characters begin to unravel what she used to be. "They know nothing."
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I have many stories I have not updated, but my twisted mind brewed up this sweet new idea where Rosalina was once the Hell Girl and had some terrible past...an interesting contrast to the happy, ignorant-ridden Mario World, is it not?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Hell Girl or Mario, except this story line. This applies to all chapters. **

It's strange, really, how no one in this world understands.

I feel the childishness radiating off nearly everything. These creatures think they understand pain and fear, but truth be told, they do not.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, the strange toad creatures fear a large turtle-perhaps half a dragon-that always loses every battle, every scheme…

Because here, good always triumphs over evil.

How I wish that were true in every instance.

I join them, of course…often I race in their funny kart races or in their childish festivals. For a while now I've even traveled with strange star creatures through some planet-infested space that one can breathe in normally, as though a helmet of oxygen were over their heads.

That's probably because there is no real death here. What would normally kill a person or animal in my world would barely harm a creature in this one. Even the so-called humans that come to partake in sports events and such don't seem to be from the Earth I know.

Perhaps things have changed…

Or maybe, they are not from the same world at all.

Since I was invited to Princess Peach's castle for another festival, I found myself wandering throughout the castle halls. Horrid memories of my past plagued my mind, causing the darkness of my childhood to cloud my vision.

"_Sentarou….please, help me! Don't do this…" I screamed as the dirt began to cover me like a blanket. My vision became so obscured I could only see his silhouette._

"_I'm sorry, Rosalina…so sorry…."_

The sound of clicking heels snapped me from my trance. Turning slowly I saw the pink princess making her way towards me. My blue dress ruffled as I too stepped closer. I remembered how I despised the dress-not the color, but the ridiculous star at my chest and the high heels that made me feel so…restricted-but wore it so as to please the stars who believed I was there mother. I smirked at the thought.

"Ah, I'm so happy you are here to join us, Rosalina! So how have you been?" her soft voice spoke as she smiled a pink-lipped smile.

I allowed my bangs to shadow my face as I smirked again. "Oh, I'm fine. So…how's Mario been doing?"

Her smile brightened even more, if that were even humanly possible (yet a lot of things in this world were not) and she replied: "Oh, I think he's just fine…saving the world must be a lot of work for him! I do hope he's enjoying himself and relaxing a bit…he truly deserves it."

I turned my head again to hide my now widening smirk. I almost wanted to mutter "fool," but was able to keep my tongue in check. Didn't she know that nearly _every _time some big event was taking place at her castle that Bowser moron would ruin it and kidnap her? Truly, it was pathetic.

"Hmm…that he does." _Yes, he and maybe his coward brother are the only ones that actually try to solve other's problems as well as their own. Honestly, the evil in this world is close to pathetic. There is so much weakness and ignorance. Still, perhaps ignorance is bliss…_

"Well, would you care to join the others and me down by the main hall? I'm sure there are many who wish to speak to you."

_Sure? What else do I have to do besides torture myself with my own thoughts? _

"Of course."

Down by where the rest of the population was mingling, Peach and I made our way down the steps. Before the end of the stairs, however, the princess said something I found both shocking and amusing.

"Rosalina…please don't think I'm trying to intrude on your personal life, but…why don't you ever speak of your past?" she said timidly, looking into my slightly lighter blue orbs.

I turned my head to hide my reaction. Walking away I muttered: "My past only leads to pain…and revenge."

Having heard the remark Peach gasped, but said no more.

As I made my way to the colorful little toad creatures, I heard gasps as the castle began to shake. Honestly, I had been waiting for this moment.

"Princess Peach!" a deep, monstrous voice boomed. Several of the female toad creatures gasped. One even shrieked: "Dear me! It's Bowser! Oh, where are the Mario Brothers?"

I stared into the punch bowl, contemplating. Again, my mind seemed elsewhere. I was thinking of what I was going to do to Bowser and his pathetic son when I heard the princess scream.

"Ah! Mario, help me!" she yelped as Bowser grabbed her with his large hand. Why could she not try to defend herself? She wouldn't last a day from where I was from…

"_Why, father? Why did you do this to her…to me?" I yelled in Russian, eyes filled to the brim with tears._

_My wicked father laughed. "Damn girl…you don't know hate; as your father I will teach it to you. Now you will know the lessons of this cruel world…" he said in the same language, laughing like a madman. I was crying, my hand trying to control my racking sobs._

Peach just sat in his arms, not even trying to escape. My lips upturned slightly in a scowl. How could she be so _weak? _She was too kind to be a ruler…this world was truly pathetic. Even the kidnapper would not harm her, and yet…

"Buhahaha! Peach is now mine! Just try to stop me now, Mario!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was utter chaos as the little toad creatures scurried about frantically, waving their stubby arms in the air. I know I probably should have done something, but she will never learn. She has been kidnapped numerous times (probably so many she lost count at about a hundred) and still she did absolutely nothing. Mario and Luigi weren't going to be around forever, and they must surely grow tired of saving her so often.

Of course, the 'torment' was not over. Bowser Jr., Bowser's son, jumped to the top of the stairs and bellowed: "Since you morons didn't invite _me _to the festival, I took Mama Peach so she can have more fun at our castle! Hahaha!"

What an idiot. They get so angry over the most childish things. Who cares about some stupid festival? What goes around, comes around, so of course you weren't invited. And Peach isn't your 'mama,' so go suck it up. It's not like you already have so many things most humans would die for…brat. I seriously couldn't stand this (and was a little bored, itching for some amusement) so I said:

"Who would invite a stupid fool like you? You know damn straight that you don't need anything else. And the princess isn't your mother, honestly; you have a family, so stop being a brat about everything."

Everyone was silent, and stared at me, including the strange…what were they called, yoshis and birdos…and the turtle prince himself. Looking to the right I saw the famous plumber brothers, staring wide-eyed at me.

I suppose it was strange to hear such a comment from the person they thought I was, but they knew _nothing._

I closed my eyes, a smile dominating my lips. Their reaction was so…hilarious. I then looked back up at Bowser Jr., my original, indifferent façade beginning to take over once again, my eyes narrowing.

"You know _nothing, _Bowser Jr. Absolutely _nothing._

I saw a few of the female piantas-I think that was what they were called-put a hand over their 'mouths,' (if they even had any) but I ignored them. Giving each and every one of those foolish beings the cold shoulder, I walked out of the building, several sets of eyes boring into my clothing.

"_I promise you, Sentarou…before you die, you will know pain."_

_And I had always kept my promises._

**Please, please review! I want to know if it sounded twisted enough XD...there will be more, but reviews make it happen quicker.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep..even though I currently have no reviews for this story, I continue. (Probably not many of you look for Mario-Hell Girl crossovers, which proves how I enjoy taking two unrelated ideas and smashing them together [wink...wink...]). Probably the only way some of you even know about this story is because you looked at my profile. **

"Rosalina," spoke a male voice enveloped in a thick Italian accent.

"Yes, Luigi?" the blonde woman said, face turned away from his own.

"I-a…I-a just wanted to know if-a you were-a ok." That accent. Italy…a country from her own world-maybe not the one he was from, but similar perhaps. She took comfort in that thought…almost…

"Hn…I don't think so…no," she replied with honesty. The scowl on her face still remained hidden to the green-clad plumber. She shouldn't let such emotions cloud her judgment. Remembering her past had always been difficult…but as long as she was here, she was safe from _him…_

"Then…what'sa wrong? Can I-a help?"

She smiled. She hated to admit it, but Luigi made her feel a tad better. She could possibly rely on him to be a friend…but nothing more. She needed to not make too many bonds-she had to be ready for anything.

"No."

Luigi stepped back a bit, the wind chill causing him to cross his arms over his chest instinctively. Before he could say another word, an old, brown Toad wattles in.

"Rosalina, I dear say…what was with the performance earlier? I do know that Bowser Jr. is quite a brute-kidnapping the princess several times is not something to be looked up upon-but a princess like you should not say such things!"

Rosalina narrowed her eyes-which were turned away, of course-as the equivalent of an old man continued to ramble on about what she should and should not do. He spoke of a few personal matters he knew nothing about-as if he knew anything about her own life-as though he were speaking to a child. Rosalina couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration.

"What would the stars think? We have many important guests over who wouldn't dare let their princesses speak in such a way. I just thought you were one of the more mature ones…Honestly, if your parents were here, would you say such-"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about," she snapped, causing both Toadsworth and Luigi to look at her glaring eyes.

"You both know nothing. I'm not even a princess-don't talk to me as though I were a child. Especially one of _you, _of all things. You know nothing of my past, so shut the hell up."

With one final glare she stormed out of the room. She was beginning to feel sick as she reminisced in distant memories that haunted her mind.

"_Father, why? I loved her!" my Russian filled the room, tears cascading down my cheeks. From where I lay I avoided looking at my beautiful mother, her body now caked in blood. Instead I looked out the open window, watching the full moon as a cloud shifted in front of the bright white light. _

_He smirked, his sword poised upwards. Blood blanketed his shirt, and came at different angles towards his upturned mouth. In almost perfect English, with a slight Russian accent, he said dangerously, "And now…you join her in death."_

**Rosalina POV**

My hands flew to my head as I tried to shake the horrid images from my mind. As I peeked from my long bangs I could see her, blood seeping from her mouth, her face stone cold.

Even in death she tried to smile.

I wanted to scream, to shout all the pain away. Nothing would ever be alright…not as long as I could still remember.

Even dead I can still remember…so clearly, as though I were still breathing yesterday.

That was nearly four hundred and fifty years ago, and the blood is still as crimson as ever.

The glares, as hard as ever.

The dirt…

The pain…

The fire, licking the wooden architecture, the screams that filled my soaked ears…

"No!" I yelled, and felt it all disappear, just for a moment. I walked faster towards the exit, wishing only for escape.

"Rosalina!" I heard the Italian say again but I flat out ignored him. All I wanted was to escape, all I wanted was to forget.

Perhaps in Hell I could…

_No! _I yelled in my mind, trying to calm my rapid breathing. _Hell would be worse…and that damn spider would be there…if Hell were truly a place of pain and agony, the memories would be a part of the package._

"_Disobedient girl! You could not follow my instructions and not let your emotions get the best of you! Now, I will ferry you to Hell with me…_

"I'm not ready to go to Hell yet," I said aloud, receiving strange looks form the Toads not far from where I stood.

"_Hn…You speak as though the choice were yours…"_

**Normal POV**

She envisioned a hotel she saw on her walk over and disappeared, reawakening in its lobby. A Toad woman stood at the front desk, and gasped when she saw her.

"Oh, Rosalina! Hello…um, would you like a room?" she asked somewhat timidly. Rosalina looked at her, no emotion on her face once again. It felt good to fall into the indifferent mask she once wore during a much earlier time.

"Yes."

"Oh…what size room? We have the normal…and then the deluxe, and…well, knowing as you are the space princess and all-"

"The normal is fine," the blonde woman interrupted, becoming impatient. She desperately wanted to take a long, hot shower, and hopefully wash away the pain and guilt with the soothing water.

"O-ok, here's the key…" In her tiny, chubby hand was a pair of keys attached to a piece of bright red plastic. Rosalina muttered her thanks and began to ascend the staircase.

Once in the room she headed straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to see the bed that lay neatly in the center of the space. She let out a heavy sigh as she began to undress, slipping the material off her body until she came upon a nasty scar that trailed from her lower stomach to below her breasts. The memories came once again, but not as vicious this time. She tried not to stare at her reflection as she flipped off the lights and turned on the water, letting the soothing liquid run in rivers down her skin. Since it was so dark she could not see the scar, which was to her slight delight. Still, it did not stop the flashback of her and her cousin from entering her mind.

"_Sentarou-kun, it's so cold…" the Russian girl whispered in English to the boy she held utmost trust in. The brunette male smiled at the added suffix to his name._

"_Hai..." he responded with the Japanese word for "yes." In the isolated part of Russia they lived in there was a mixture of Japanese, Russian, and English languages and traditions. With such a cultural blend they had many different nationalities, but both he and Rosalina were of mostly Russian decent. Even so, Sentarou was given a Japanese name to his show his family's diversity. The English they spoke sounded as though they were from the New World, or America. _

"_It is cold…but it is a Russian winter. It gets cold here…but I've heard of places that are much less colder…"_

"_No," she interrupted, her body moving to face him in his arms. She held a heart over her chest._

"_I mean it feels cold…inside of my heart. It hurts, Sentarou-kun…" her English filled his ears. Even if they were mostly Russian, to each other they mainly spoke English and, every once in a while with the English, Japanese. _

_The boy frowned, and held her closer, nuzzling his head into her hair to make them both warmer. _

"_I know, Rose…I know…"_

"_What will I do? I feel so alone…you're all I have! And now the villagers want me dead…I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore!"_

"_We'll run away…to Japan…an then maybe England or…maybe to America…We can speak their languages, so hopefully it will be easier."_

"_But what if they find us before we do escape?" Rosalina sobbed, burying her face into his shirt._

"_Shhh…Rose, it will be alright…I'll protect you, no matter what happens."_

_The young girl wiped her tears away. "Really? Do you promise?"_

_He smiled. "I promise…"_

From beneath the shower of water the blue-eyed woman clenched her teeth, her hands forming fists from within her hair.

"You lied…Sentarou…" she hissed.

**Review...and you shall see more...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you DutchyPuppy for being the first to review/favorite this story! I do hope I get more...**

As she lay in the bed that night all she could do was stare at the ceiling. Sleep was not a required activity she needed to do anymore…she liked to think of it as being optional. She often did it to feel alive again, and it did feel the same, but the only problem was often she would have nightmares of her past. They were probably just regular thoughts, as her brain didn't need to go through her memories as it did in life, but she found her body being able to do things as it once did. She could eat if she wished, but again it was of choice. Perhaps she clung too much of what she used to have and thought too much of it, so therefore it felt as though she were still living.

As the sun poked through the clouds the next morning a pool of light encircled the sleeping woman. Opening her eyes wearily she found she wasn't the least bit tired, and had experienced no nightmares. Sighing in relief she stood out of bed and heading towards the bathroom once again.

As she peered into the mirror she huffed irritably as her blue dress came into view. She decided to wear something she had adorned long after she had died and instantly was clothed in a high school outfit an older girl in Japan might wear on a typical school day. On her feet wear a light pair of tennis shoes, which she found comfortable and lightweight. The outfit was white with black accents, and a crimson scarf almost made it look like a sailor outfit. Rosalina noticed how she looked much younger, just like a teenage girl who was around sixteen or seventeen.

_When I died, _she thought, _I was about that age. _

Trying to push memories out of her mind, she decided to go eat breakfast like any other human being would do.

"Ah, Princess Rosalina! How are you this morning?" a male Toad said from the other side of the buffet line. He was busy grabbing a roll with a pair of tongs and shoving it onto his snowy plate.

Rosalina studied the Toad for a moment and came to the conclusion that he was one of the Toads that had 'helped' her out when Mario was in space. In the comet observatory Bowser had stolen all of her power stars, and Mario had tried to return them. She could have taken care of it herself, but it was so amusing to see Mario, his brother, and the Toad creatures (who didn't do much at all, since they were such cowards) go through so much work. Besides, if she befriended them and told a few lies, perhaps she could find something else to do in that childish universe.

"Ah…I'm fine, I suppose."

The Toad looked at her in the eyes and said, "So…how's everything in the observatory? Are the stars doing ok?"

Rosalina nearly laughed. To be honest, she hadn't been to that observatory for some time. When she first found herself in this strange world she was aboard the giant ship that the stars called home. She was simply a spectator as more and more stars left the ship to become galaxies or planets or whatever, and watched as new ones came aboard. She made up the story in their little library to both amuse them and gain their trust. She hadn't exactly lied to them about her past, because she never said if the sad girl in the story was her; although there was a resemblance. The only white lie she had ever said was that she had been watching the stars become transform for hundreds of years, when in fact she had only been there for about ten. Having been dead for so long ten years felt like one or two.

"Ah…I'm sure they're doing fine, as we speak," (_It isn't a lie, _she told herself, _it's a guess.), _"and are awaiting my return…"

The Toad's eyes brightened up a fraction as he said, "Hey, maybe the Toad Brigade and I can help you out! Since we were supposed to be the princess's protectors (but she got kidnapped anyway and we'll probably get fired), I was thinking that we can help protect your ship and fix it up!"

Rosalina smirked, but it went unnoticed by the fungus creature now sitting across from her at a red-clothed table.

_Protect? If you couldn't even stop two pathetic turtles from snatching some weak princess what makes you believe you could protect a giant ship from all sort of creatures, and that's not to include the comets and meteor showers…_

"Ah, perhaps another time…I don't think we'll need your help right now. But, when we do, I'll sure to give you a call." She hoped he didn't get the bit of sarcasm leaking towards the end of her words.

"Ah…ok!" he said all too enthusiastically.

As Rosalina made her way towards Toad Town, she spotted a pink Toad wandering around the shops…what was her name…ah, Toadette.

_They need to come up with more original names…_she thought, a smile on her face.

"Princess Rosalina!" she yelled, her stubby feet trying to run towards her. Rosalina sighed, turning slightly to face the short creature.

"Wow, what are you wearing?" she burst out, marveling at her new threads. The woman looked to her clothing, tugging on the loose-fitting skirt lightly.

"It's a high school outfit, often worn in Japan," she replied in a distant tone, as though it were rather obvious.

"Oh…is that one of the kingdoms on Earth?"

Rosalina nearly face-palmed. "No, there aren't too many kingdoms on Earth anymore," _or at least since last I checked, _she thought, "but countries with governments. Japan is one of them."

"Oh, I see…Wow; I'd like to visit Earth someday. I heard that they don't have magic there, but there are still a lot of neat things with the technology!" she said happily, doing a ridiculous spin. Rosalina nearly laughed at the thought of a Toad creature such as herself wandering around the streets of the Earth she knew of. Perhaps the female Toad was referring to the Earth that Mario and Luigi seemed to be from…

"Yes, there is. But…I don't think that Mario and Luigi are from the Earth I came from," she said indifferently, and watched as the female's eyes widened. So much emotion…

"What do you mean? I thought there was only one planet Earth…"

"Perhaps, but I believe that the Mario Brothers came from the Earth in this realm…from the way I've heard it being described it is not the big blue planet I know of."

"Huh?"

A sigh escaped her lips. Honestly, trying to explain the matter to such a girl would take forever. Still, she needed to know…perhaps then she would understand.

"You see, in Mario and Luigi's world, it seems like strange creatures leak into the sewers and such, and monkey and apes can talk. In my world, humans are the only ones capable of speaking such complex languages and the only truly smart species. I only wish that people were smarter…however…"

Toadette still appeared a bit confused, but asked, "Are there other languages, besides English, I mean. It seems to be the only language most humans come here speaking, and even if you are from a different Earth, you speak it too."

"There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of languages, in my world. Even Mario and Luigi have an Italian accent, which means they probably speak Italian also. I, on the other hand, can speak English, Russian, and Japanese. It's really all based on the countries and nationalities and such."

"Oh…then what country are you from?"

"Russia…but we spoke many languages in the part of Russia I lived in…" Rosalina trailed off, trying to forget her old life. The memories were still painful and even mentioning the name of her home country or village could set them off.

"Oh…I see. Well, will you ever go back to Russia?"

Rosalina froze. The question had caught her off guard.

"Go back? What do you mean?"

"I mean, go back and see your family and friends. I'm sure they miss you…maybe you could bring some of them back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" she said ecstatically, unaware of Rosalina's rising anger. How could she go back if her family and friends were dead? No…she didn't have any friends from that village. They were no more.

Well…this oblivious creature could know, she mused, and could know of what her world was truly like.

"I have no family or friends to go back to. They are all dead," she deadpanned, eyes narrowing.

"W-what?" Toadette sputtered, tears forming in her eyes. "What happened? Are you all alone?"

"Yes. I have no one."

Toadette's eyes were the size of dinner plates, her mouth big enough to fit a roll in. She could not believe what she was hearing and did not know how to respond to such a statement. After quite some time, she finally squeaked:

"Why? That's so…so…terrible…" Tears started to run down her cheeks. "You poor thing! You have no family?" she yelled, wrapping her stubby arms around the bottom of Rosalina's legs.

Why did she even tell her such a personal thing?

_It's been so long…I probably just had the urge to tell someone_.

But telling Toadette, some happy, silly, little other-worldly creature?

After a long time of sympathy from a Toad who knew nothing, nor could truly relate to Rosalina's own pain, the blond grew a bit irritated. To her greater frustration the Toad ran off through the crowd of colorful creatures, racing towards Peach's castle.

_Perfect…now she'll tell everyone and I'll never hear the end of it. Just what I need: something else to worry about and remind me of my past, _she thought sarcastically, although with bitterness.

Since the princess had already been rescued she was able to listen to Toadette's story. It only took her a few seconds to call the rest of her friends to meet her at the castle at once. They began to speak of things they could do to make Rosalina feel 'better.' However, the only one to object had been Luigi. He explained what had happened the night before between her and Toadsworth, which the majority of the group gasped upon hearing. He said how Rosalina probably didn't want help, since she refused his the night before.

"But Luigi," Peach began, "most people don't want help with their problems when they truly need it! We must tell her that we are here for her no matter what, even if she has no one at home for her!"

The group, consisting of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, Yoshi, Red Toad, and Toadette agreed.

"Wait," Toadsworth called as he waddled into the room, "I should apologize for last night. I did not know she didn't have a family, so I will also be coming along."

Rosalina attempted to flee the town; she wanted to just hop onto the observatory and be alone with the strange creatures again. She knew that, now that her secret was exposed, her 'friends' would try to 'help' ease her pain, which she found to be nearly impossible.

Just as she neared the end of the street, she heard Mario call,

"Rosalina! Wait-a up!"

She sighed, wanting to just leave (which she could at any moment), but decided to play along and turn towards the group; she frowned at its quantity, but tried to ignore it nonetheless.

"Rosalina, are you sure you're alright?" began Peach, her face reading sympathy. Rosalina's frown deepened.

"You see, Toadette told us that you were all alone, and well…we wanted you to know that we're all here for you, and that we can be your new family," she ended happily, tears staining her eyes. The rest of the group had the exact same look on their faces. Rosalina simply scoffed, backing up a bit.

"Why?" she said, a bit amused. "Why are you so willing to do such a thing? You know barely anything about me."

Daisy was the one to take over. "Because you don't have anyone! No matter the person, you gotta give them a chance and let them in!"

Rosalina nearly smirked. "Even if that person was a murderer?"

The group froze. Peach asked, "What do you mean?"

Her voice was so annoying, Rosalina concluded, stepping forward a bit. "You all know nothing. How could you even begin to understand my pain? Everything here is so childish; there is not much of the real world existing here. But perhaps, ignorance is bliss. None of you would survive the horrors of the world I'm from; sure, there are many who live long, happy lives, but some do not. People can be selfish and cruel. How could any of you even begin to understand? You're all so pathetic. Especially you, Peach," the princess gasped, a hand near her mouth, "You are kidnapped so many times you've probably lost count. Still, you are lucky; many people in my world who are kidnapped do not come back. In fact, some stop searching for them after about twenty-four hours. Most are killed. That is the cruelty of a world I know of: there are some who rarely sin, but many are scumbags and are so low they deserve to rot in Hell."

"_This world…is almost like Hell. The sad part is people have the ability to change it for the better, yet many do nothing." The older man, Rosalina's partner, said, his closed eyes saddened. _

"_Still, Miss…I hope that somehow, Hell Correspondence may change things, and make this world a little more of paradise by ridding the truly wicked."_

"_So do I, Wanyudo, so do I."_

Returning from her flashback, Rosalina noticed the group's stares. Peach, of course, burst into tears.

"How could you say such a thing?" she whispered, dramatically falling to her knees. Rosalina scoffed again.

"Rosalina!" the older Toad yelled, pointing his stick in her direction. He was trying to console the princess, who now had her head buried in her hands. "Stop saying such things! I am truly sorry for you, but you needn't be bullying others with your words, especially the princess!"

"Don't be," Rosalina said indifferently, looking down upon the group. "I don't want any of your pity. You all know nothing."

With that said, she vanished.

**Dun dun dun...I almost always add a bit of angst to my stories...except for Hetaila Drabbles, but that was a strict comedy (haha...strict...and comedy...:) Well, Reviewing makes the updates quicker! **


End file.
